As higher and higher levels of circuit integration are achieved on a single chip, the complexity of the chip may increase significantly. As a result, difficulty in determining or observing internal operation of the chip or internal state information of the chip also may increase significantly. Thus, there may be a need for a system, apparatus, and method by which internal state information of a chip can be monitored and observed.